


Family

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Family Series [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angry Kai, Asphyxiation, Blood and Torture, Brief Coma, Broken Bones, Kidnapping, Lloyd Gets Hurt, Lloyd Gets Hurt a LOT, Poison, Psychological Torture, Ransom, Scarring, Scars, Worried Dad Garmadon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Takes place like a month after Lloyd was magically aged.When Lloyd is kidnapped and used as leverage by Scales and the Serpentine, Garmadon is willing to do anything to get him back. Even kill.I am horrific at summaries but this is good I promise. Also posted on Wattpad under same Username





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! So this is my first fic on AO3, and i have no idea what I am doing, but I hope you enjoy this all the same!

 “Focus, Lloyd. You can control your power much easier now that you’ve grown. You’ve just got to _focus_.”

“Well, you talking isn’t helping any, Kai.” Lloyd closed his eyes and concentrated. He immediately regretted snapping at the Fire Ninja, but he was tired. Ever since he’d aged he hadn’t been able to get any more than four hours of sleep at night. Every spare moment was spent training.

The small orb of green energy burst into existence in the center of his hands. He opened his eyes and grinned. A small bead of sweat formed on his forehead.

“Good,” Kai said. “Try making it a little bigger, but don’t lose control. You must harness this power.”

“I’ll try.” Lloyd squeezed his eyes shut again, more sweat forming. This was the longest he’d ever been able to hold it. Usually, as soon as it appeared it’d fade. The orb swelled a little, growing bigger.

“Very good, kid. Now, aim for that punching bag.’

Lloyd spun around slowly, facing the bag. He was really sweating now, his face hot from the intense power he was calling upon. The power of his grandfather, the First Spinjitzu Master.

A beam of green light, a shade lighter than the orb, shot out. Lloyd let out a shout, trying to control its path. The beam wavered, wobbling in the air.

“Fantastic, Lloyd! Now, hit the bag,” Kai exclaimed.

Lloyd tried, he really did, but the power was too much. He couldn’t hold it. The beam shot to the left, completely missing the punching bag and instead hitting the mirror behind all of Dareth’s fake trophies. It bounced around, and Lloyd, too drained to move, was hit by the uncontrollable power. He staggered, stumbling back a few steps, watching the world crumble to black and Kai racing toward him before he fell forward and collapsed, unconscious.

Lloyd opened his eyes slowly, the light hurting his eyes. The four ninja, Sensei Wu, and Nya were all staring down at him. He looked around. He was still lying on the floor of Dareth’s Mojo Dojo.

“Wh…what happened,” he asked sitting up and holding his head.

“You passed out after you were hit with that energy,” Kai said. “You’ve been out for about an hour.”

“An…an hour? What about Dareth’s class? Didn’t he have one?”

“Nah,” Jay spoke up. “He canceled. We didn’t want to move you. You were really pale and you were burning up.”

“I…I was?” Lloyd tried to stand, but immediately started to fall. Cole caught him.

“Whoa, slow down there, kid. It’s clear we’ve been pushing you too hard. Take it easy for a while,” the Black Ninja said, setting him down.

“Cole is right,” Zane put in. “If you are to be at full strength when you face Garmadon, you must rest.”

“Rest? Rest! I can’t rest! I have to master this!” Lloyd tried to stand once more, but Wu placed one end of his staff against his chest, effectively pinning him to the floor.

“You need to stay sharp and focused, nephew. The exertion of your body aging in a matter of seconds will have drained your strength as well. You need sleep.”

“Fine.” Lloyd said, giving up. Nya helped him to his feet.

“Come on,” she said, placing one of his arms around her shoulders. Cole took the other. “We’ll help you to the Bounty.”

Lloyd woke to the pounding of footsteps above him. He sat up, groaning and holding his head. He had a massive headache. Just then Cole burst into the room the five of them shared.

“Serpentine,” he said, “Directly below us. Don’t worry,” he added, pushing Lloyd back onto his bed, “Us four have got this covered. Nya and Sensei Wu are coming as well in the Samurai X suit, so I think we can handle a couple of snakes. We’re touching down in a little bit, and I just wanted to give you a heads up.”

Jay poked his head through the doorway. “Cole, you comin’?”

“Yeah, of course.” The Earth Ninja turned back to Lloyd, giving him a small smile. “Stay here, kid. Go back to sleep.” Then he left with Jay to join the others on deck.

No matter how hard he tried, though, the Green Ninja couldn’t fall back asleep. He lay in bed for what seemed like ages before he decided to get up.

Standing up, Lloyd stumbled through the Bounty with a hand pressed against his temple in an attempt to relieve the massive headache that had sprung up.   

When he reached the Bridge, he collapsed to the floor, panting. _Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to get up after all_ , he thought.

Heaving himself into a sitting position, Lloyd stared at the big screen that was currently displaying Zane’s falcon’s view of the ship.

“Guess they didn’t think I’d be awake to protect the ship,” he said to himself. “Not that I can protect much of anything in this state.”

Suddenly, something caught his eye on the screen. Squinting, he looked harder, his eyes widening as he identified the red blip on the screen. Pulling himself upright, he made his way over to the mic that allowed him to communicate with Nya through her Samurai X suit.

“Nya!” Lloyd practically shouted into the mic. “Scales and the other generals are boarding the Bounty! I…I can’t protect myself like this, I can barely stand!”

“We’re on our way,” her voice came through, almost smothered in static. “Just hang on!”

There was a loud thump on the deck outside, accompanied by a low hiss. Lloyd looked out the window. The four remaining Serpentine Generals, Scales, Acidious, Skalidor, and Fangtom were all there. It appears that Skalidor tripped and Scales had smacked him on the head, as he was on the ground and rubbing his head. The Green Ninja could barely here what they were saying.

“You idiot,” Scales hissed in a loud whisper. “Are you trying to alert him of our presence? He may be weak, but he could still crush you!”

“Sorry, Scales,” Skalidor replied, getting back on his feet, well, tail. Lloyd rushed back to the mic.

“I don’t have much time, Nya!” This time he whispered, he didn’t want the Generals to know he was so close by. “According to Scales, they’re after me!”

“Then hide! The serpentine led us on a wild goose chase through the forest. We’ll be there as soon as we can!”

The connection was cut, and Lloyd was alone. Another hiss on deck snapped him out of his stupor and he looked around frantically for a place to hide. He couldn’t get out of the Bridge. The only exit led out onto the deck, and Scales was there, standing guard while the other three generals searched the ship. He watched as Acidious and Fangtom slithered below deck and Skalidor come up the stairs to the Bridge. He was trapped.

The Green Ninja dove behind the stand that held Jay’s beloved button, pressing himself flat against it, hoping nothing was sticking out. He heard the crash as the door banged open as Skalidor forced his way in. Lloyd held his breath as Skalidor glanced around the room. There weren’t many hiding spots, and apparently he didn’t consider the button. He let out his breath when he heard the slithering of the general fade away.

He poked his head around the corner, just to make sure the coast was clear, when he felt something scaly pin him down. The long, black tail of Skalidor was wrapped around his legs, arms, and neck. The overgrown snake squeezed, choking Lloyd.

“You’ve grown ssssssince the last time we met,” he hissed in his ear. “But your ssssssstill weak. You may look older, but you’re still a little boy at heart.”

Black spots danced in the Green Ninja’s vision, and he heard the distant touchdown of metal against the earth. Samurai X and the Ninja had arrived.

Drawing up his remaining strength, Lloyd took as big a breath he could and called out.

“HEL–” He was immediately silenced by Skalidor shifting his grip and clamping down the end of his tail over his mouth. He tried to struggle free, but no matter what he did, nothing worked.

_What did Cole say about getting out an a Constrictai’s grip? Relax…It’s not working!_

He couldn’t relax. Fear flowed through him. Help was so close! Skalidor was right. He still was a child inside.

Scales shot through the broken door to the Bridge. “The Ninja are here, along with the Sssssssamurai! We must get out of here!”

The Constrictai General gave a quick, tight squeeze to Lloyd’s neck and he instantly was out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

Kai jumped from the back of his sister’s suit and raced toward the Destiny’s Bounty.

_C’mon, kid, please be here, please be here!_

He jumped onto the deck. Everything looked okay. That was before he went below deck.

Everything was trashed. It looked like a tornado had gone through. He picked his way through the rubble. _No way could Lloyd have stayed hidden if he was down here._

“Kai, come quick!”

The hotheaded Fire Ninja raced back onto the deck and into the Bridge. The door was in ruins, hanging on to its frame by a splinter. He ran up to where everyone was crowded around Jay’s precious button.

Black scales were everywhere. It looked like Lloyd had struggled a lot. Kai picked up a scrap of green fabric, the same fabric their uniforms were made out of.

“We’re too late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short as fuck, I know, but the next chapter is fantastic!


	3. Chapter 3

Lloyd groaned and opened his eyes. He tried to remember what had happened, all he could recall was hissing, a burning sensation in his lungs then…nothing. He tried to reach down and rub his throat. It was very sore for some strange reason, but all that happened was a quiet clinking sound emanating from above him. Then he noticed his position.

First of all, he was standing. How could he have been sleeping and standing? His arms were above him as well. That shouldn’t be possible, unless…he tried to move his arm again. It didn’t budge. The same clinking sound was all that happened. _Chains…_

He tried to move his feet next. He couldn’t lift them off the ground. _Why would I be chained…_ Then the memories hit him like a speeding train.

_No, no no no no no no no!_

He remembered the Serpentine on deck, being wrapped in Skalidor’s death grip, Scales saying it was time to go then…darkness.

_I have to get out of here! Who knows what those snakes’ll do to me!_

Lloyd started to struggle in his chains. He tried to call upon his power, but nothing happened. _That’s strange, usually I can at least use my power. I guess I’ll try again._ No matter what he did, though, nothing worked. He worked himself up into a sweat trying to get his power to work.

“It won’t work.”

The Green Ninja jumped at the sound of Scales voice. He was so busy trying to use is power he hadn’t notice the Hypnobrai General.

“Those chains are made out of Venge Ssssssssstone, as well as the entire ssssscell. Your powers are usssselesssssss.”

“Wh-what do you want with m-me, Scales?”

The snake slithered closer. “The sssame thing I wanted _last_ time I tried to get you. The only difference: I succeeded this time.” His voice deepened, sending shivers up the Ninja’s spine. “I want control over the Serpentine. _I_ am their rightful ruler, not that pitiful human Garmadon.”

Scales came even closer, whispering into his ear. “I’m going to use you againssst your father, use you to take back what is rightfully mine.”

The Serpentine General swiftly left the cell after that, leaving the two Constrictai guarding it to close the door behind him. Lloyd was left alone and in the dark once more.

****

Garmadon was pacing back and forth in his hut in Ouroborus, wiping sweat from his brow. How can these snakes _stand_ this heat? He looked up from his incessant pacing at the sound of his door being slammed open.

“Oh, it’s just, you, Scales. What is it?” Garmadon raised an eyebrow when the other three generals slithered in after him.

“Scales? What is the meaning of this!”

“I want what’s rightfully mine!” Scales pointed his staff at him and the other three generals grabbed his four arms and held him still.

“Let me go this instant, you insolent fools!” Garmadon struggled in their grip, but it was three against one; even if he _did_ have four arms.

“I want control of the Serpentine army,” Scales continued, staring the Dark Lord dead in the eye. “And I know jussst how to get it.”

“And how would you,” Garmadon said, making his words sound as threatening as possible. “You know I won’t give up control easily.”

“Which is why I have thissss.” Scales banged his staff on the ground and a Hypnobrai soldier hurried in holding what looked like a photo. He handed the photo to the blue general and ran back out. Scales slithered closer, holding up the photo so Garmadon could see it clearly.

It was of Lloyd. He was older, but there was no doubt in his mind it was his son. He was in chains, made from Venge Stone by the look of it, and unconscious. His arms were suspended above him and his feet anchored to the floor. There was an angry, swollen bruise around his throat.

“Lloyd…” Anger, hatred, and fear for his son flooded his senses. He would’ve _obliterated_ the smug snake before him if he was not being held back. “ _What have you done to my son?_ ”

“Nothing, yet. Skalidor just put him into a _sssqueeze_ so he would keep quiet. Wouldn’t be surprissssed if he had a few bruised ribsss, or even broken onesss.”

“You…You…” Garmadon swore colorfully, shouting every profanity he knew at the Hypnobrai. When he was done, he felt drained. All his anger faded away, replaced by the ever-growing presence of fear for his son. The Dark Lord bowed his head. “What do you want?”

His anger surged back up at the look on Scales face, but quickly died back down. He couldn’t afford to be rash. Lloyd was at stake.

          “I already said this once, I won’t say it again.” Scales rattled his tail. _He wouldn’t dare._ The snake’s eyes started to swirl before him. _Don’t look him in the eye, don’t look him in the eye._ Garmadon focused on the snake’s forehead, hoping Scales wouldn’t notice there wasn’t direct eye contact.

“You will give me control of the army, Garmadon.” The Dark Lord shook his head.

“No.”

Scales looked so taken aback that Garmadon smiled. “Fine,” the general said, “If you don’t…” Scales ripped the picture in half. Garmadon watched the two halves float to the floor. “I’ll give you one week to decide.”

The other generals dropped him and he fell to his knees. The snakes left his hut, leaving the terrified father behind.

         

_Lloyd…_


	4. Chapter 4

“Why would the Serpentine do this? What do they need him for?”

Every remaining occupant of the Destiny’s Bounty was gathered in the Bridge, trying to figure out where they would’ve taken their friend.

“I don’t know, Kai, but it can’t be good.” It was hard to see, but if you looked hard enough, you could see that Sensei Wu was wracked with worry for his nephew. Lloyd was his only family, after all, since his father is long dead and his brother is…the way he is.

“Don’t worry, Sensei, we’ll find him,” Kai said, placing a hand on the old man’s shoulder.

“I know; I just hope it’s in time.”

****

_What am I going to do?_

Garmadon hadn’t move from his spot on the floor for over an hour. He was wracking his brain for something, _anything_ that would help him, but he couldn’t focus. His mind kept drifting to Lloyd. He stared at the ruined picture. What were they doing to him? Was he hurt? He had no way to know. As much as he hated it, he needed help, and the only person he could think of was his brother. They helped him last time, why not now? Garmadon stood.

_I need to save my son._

So he gathered up the torn picture and started on the way back to civilization.


	5. Chapter 5

Lloyd’s ribs throbbed. He hadn’t even noticed the pain until he started struggling again and he stretched the wrong way. He would’ve doubled over, but, as it was, he could barely move. He was breathing hard, his hair matted with sweat. He looked up, fury and agony dancing in his eyes as Scales entered the cell.

“You look terrible!” Lloyd didn’t say anything, just watched as the snake pulled out a camera and snapped a picture of him. “This’ll go to that ship of yours and your friends. Maybe I’ll bring a copy of your father.” The Hypnobrai general noticed Lloyd’s eyes widen at the mention of his father.

“Yesss, I’ve already ssseen Garmadon. His reactshhhon to the picture I took while you were still unconsssssciousss was pricelesss. And let me tell you,” Lloyd forgot how to breathe for a moment. “He looked so broken, it’sss hard to believe that, one day, one of you will have to kill the other.”

The snake handed the camera to another Serpentine outside and came closer. “Hmmm, I wonder…”

Scales placed a hand on Lloyd’s side and added a little pressure. The Green Ninja had to grit his teeth and squeeze his eyes shut to keep from crying out.

“My, you _have_ gotten ssstronger,” Scales praised, pushing harder onto his prisoners ribs. “A little boy would be sssscreaming in agony by now.” His tone dropped, becoming menacing. “How far will I have to go till I push you over the edge?”

The blue snake placed his remaining hand on Lloyd’s other side and pushed with equal force on both sides. Lloyd felt like he was in the grip of Skalidor again: he was unable to move, unable to free himself, and completely helpless. He couldn’t stop a strangled cry from escaping his lips.

“Oooh, you’re clossse, Chosen One. Let’ssss sssssee…” Scales pushed harder. A sharp _crack!_ echoed through the small cell, followed by a shrill scream.

“Oopssssss, _now_ they’re broken.”


	6. Chapter 6

“What’s this?”

Cole bent down to pick up something. Everyone had just exited the Bridge after spending hours brainstorming to find where the Serpentine might’ve taken Lloyd. So far, they had nothing.

Kai watched as the Black Ninja paled considerably. “What is it Cole?” Zane and Jay picked up on that something was wrong and walked over to their close friend.

“It’s…it’s…” Something was definitely wrong. Cole never stuttered. That was Jay. Kai looked over Cole’s shoulder, and he felt all color drain from his face.

It was a picture of Lloyd. The poor kid was awake and in chains, but looked barely conscious. His normally windswept blonde hair was matted and sticking to his head. His eyes…his eyes were windows into what he was feeling. Kai saw fury, loneliness, fear…and pain. Lloyd was in pain.

Kai stepped back, felling dizzy and lightheaded. He could barely stand. _What have they done to him?_

He watched as Jay and Zane studied at the photo. Jay looked like he was about to pass out and Zane, though he was a Nindroid, had a look of horror on his face. Cole hadn’t moved since he picked up the image. He was frozen. The normally solid Earth Ninja was in shock. Kai wasn’t much better.

“What is wrong, my students? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Kai didn’t say anything to his Sensei as he and Nya made their way toward the horrified group. He just pointed at the picture in Cole’s hands.

Nya fainted on the spot. The Fire Ninja remembered himself enough to catch her before she hit the deck. Wu visibly paled, and when he looked up, Kai nearly dropped his sister.

There was no longer a boundary holding back the old man’s emotions. Kai could see the flames burning in Sensei’s eyes. He was furious, furious at the ones who did this to his family. And nothing would stop him.

“Wu…”

Kai spun around, snapped out of his daze at the sound of that voice. He _knew_ that voice. He knew it all too well.

Standing there was Lord Garmadon himself, but something was off. He looked exhausted, like he’d just walked a thousand miles. And if he had walked all the way here from Ouroborus, he probably had.

The thing that threw the hotheaded Fire Ninja off the most was his eyes. They were always so full of menace, and sometimes a touch of sadness whenever he confronted Lloyd, but now…now they were broken. He saw an uncontrollable anger, like in Sensei’s eyes, but also something else. Fear. Garmadon was terrified.

“They…they took my son…” the four armed man stumbled forward. Cole, no longer in shock, dropped the photo at the sight of their number one enemy–well, number _two_ enemy now–aboard their ship.

“My son…” He leaned heavily on his brother, and Wu supported him. Then Garmadon spotted the picture that had floated to the floor. He dropped the two halves of another picture he had been clutching. Then, Kai saw something that he thought he’d never have a chance to see.

The Dark Lord, Master of Evil, passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

Garmadon woke in a strange place, in a strange bed.

_Where am I?_

He reached over for his Mega Weapon, but drew his hand back. The Ninja had destroyed it only days ago, in the past.

He rubbed his head with one of his arms. This place _did_ look familiar… Then it hit him. This was his room on the Destiny’s Bounty, from when Lloyd went missing…

_Lloyd!_

All four hands tightened into fists. Those cursed snakes will _pay_ for what they’ve done to his son. They took him away once before. They will _never_ do it again. That he swore.

Garmadon climbed out of bed and stumbled his way on deck. The Ninja were there, training on their obstacle course.

Zane, he believed his name was, turned to face him. “Garmadon, you’re awake! That is good, you’ve been asleep for nearly a full day now.”

_What?!?_

“Where’s my brother?”

Kai turned to face him now, Garmadon remembered _his_ name well, the stubborn little–

“In the Bridge, with my sister. They’ve been waiting for you to wake up.”

_Strange, he doesn’t seem as hostile as before. I guess they care about Lloyd just as much as I do. They don’t want to see him hurt, either._

The minute he entered “the Bridge,” the girl, Kai’s sister, he assumed, left, saying “I’ll leave you two be.”

Garmadon walked up to stand next to his brother, who placed a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry brother, we’ll find him.” Garmadon didn’t reply, just stared at the two pictures on the table, the one he had brought, and the one the Ninja had found. Just looking at the second one made his head spin with worry and fear. He hoped with all his heart that Lloyd was okay, but, judging by the look in his son’s eyes, he wasn’t.

The only other thing on the table was a pile of black snake scales. The only tribe whose scales were black were–

“Constrictai,” Garmadon said, picking up a handful and crushing them in his fist.

“We know, there’s another reason I wanted to talk to you alone.” Wu turned to face him. “Do you know why the Serpentine generals would do this?”

“Unfortunately, yes.” Garmadon hung his head. “Scales confronted me before I came here. He wants what he says is rightfully his.”

“And what would that be, brother?”

He looked back up. “Control over the Serpentine army.” Before Wu could respond, Garmadon continued. “I know, there’s nothing to decide, but in the heat of the moment, my pride didn’t let me say yes. Scales said he would come back in one week for my answer. Who knows what that cursed Hypnobrai could do to my son in a week!”

He hung his head again. “What have I done?”

He couldn’t bear to face his brother. He feared that he’d throw him out, turn him away. He was the reason Lloyd was in danger, and hurt. Only him.

Not the Ninja.

Not Wu.

Him.

He was supposed to be his father, but destiny seems to like tearing his family to shreds. Well, he’d change destiny. He refused to kill his son in the final battle. And now, he was going to save his son no matter what, with or without his brother.

“Garmadon.”

Garmadon looked up in surprise. Wu never called him by his first name, always ‘brother’.

“You are not at fault. Scales is the one who started this mess. He may not have even given Lloyd back after you gave him control. He may have kept to blackmail you even further. We will find him, together.”

Garmadon put his own hand on his brother’s shoulder. He couldn’t have asked for a better family. “Thank you, brother. Now, let’s find my son.”


	8. Chapter 8

Lloyd could barely breath. It hurt _so much_ to. He couldn’t take deep enough breaths.

_Oh God. I’m going to die._

He didn’t even raise his head when he heard the door open. He didn’t have the energy to. His breaths came in ragged gasps, and he could hear a crackling in his chest that made him cringe.

It was when he felt the tip of a blade against his chin that he looked up, breath hitching.

He looked up, and, to no one’s surprise, saw Scales standing there, pressing something that looked like a Fang Blade against his chin.

“Your father hasss run off,” the General said. “He probably went crawling to your friendsss, jussst like lassst time.”

Scales removed the blade from his chin and Lloyd’s head immediately dropped. He just didn’t have the strength to hold it up. Scales moved around to his back.

“What…what are…you…doing?” The Green Ninja spoke his first words in hours, maybe even days, who knows. His voice was raspy, matching the sound of his breathing.

“Oooh, so you finally decide to speak!” Lloyd could no longer see the snake as the last of his tail disappeared from view. It made him extremely nervous.

“If you mussst know, I’m cutting off the back of your uniform.” Lloyd could feel the tip of the blade brush against his skin. He started to get suspicious; Scales was being very careful not to break skin.

“Wh…why?” He broke into a coughing fit, shaking the chains that suspended his arms above him. When it finally stopped, his lungs felt like they were on fire. He started to suspect one of his broken ribs had punctured a lung. That would explain a lot.

“You’ll find out sssoon enough.” Lloyd felt the last of the fabric fall away. Now his entire back was exposed.

Scales retuned to the front and left, not bothering to close the door.

_What is he up to? Whatever it is, I don’t like it._

The snake came back moments later, this time carrying a small vial. Lloyd shrunk away as much as he could from the Hypnobrai General as he poured the contents of the vial along the edge of the Fang Blade replica.

“The vial contained Venomari poissson,” he said, working it into the blade. “Normally it just makesss you deluuuusional, but when mixed with a little Fangpyre venom, it becomes much worse.” Lloyd knew exactly why Scales had removed the fabric on his back now. He started struggling against the chains once more, ignoring his protesting ribs. A sick curiosity allowed him to continue to listen to the rest of the explanation, though.

“It’sss not lethal, but when it comesss in contact with human sskin, it caussses excruciating pain. When it entersss the bloodssstream, it feelsss like liquid fire is coursssing through your veinsss.”

The snake suddenly went very quiet. All that could be heard was the clinking of Lloyd’s chain and his ragged breathing. Eventually, the Green Ninja stopped moving and looked up at the large, blue snake. Big mistake.

Scales was ready for him. “Look in to my eyessss…”

_No!_

But it was too late. Lloyd was trapped in the General’s hypnotizing stare.

“Stay still.”

For some reason, Scales left him in possession of his own mind. He was aware of everything that was happening. He tried to move. His muscles refused to respond. His mouth still worked, though.

“Wh…what are you planning on…on doing?”

It was a stupid question. They both knew. Scales didn’t even bother respond, just slithered back behind Lloyd. The Ninja tried to get command back of his muscles, to get anything to respond so he could get away from this sadistic snake. He knew, though, that even if he could move, he couldn’t get away. The Venge Stone canceled all his powers. There was no way he could get out of this.

The minute the blade touched his bare skin Lloyd almost screamed. It set his nerves on _fire_. Everything burned, like he was being roasted alive. When Scales broke skin, he did scream. His body was on fire. He didn’t even become numb after a while. Every stroke of the blade sent new waves of liquid fire rolling through his system, burning everything. He saw red. Lloyd could feel the purposefulness in the strokes as well. Scales was carving something.

Something warm ran down his back. He couldn’t stop screaming. It hurt. It hurt so badly. He wanted it all stop. As soon as Scales was done, he released his spell on Lloyd. The Green Ninja instantly passed out.


	9. Chapter 9

Garmadon was feeling better the next day. He now had complete faith the Ninja wouldn’t toss him away. They’d help him find his boy.

He walked onto the deck, the Bounty was anchored in the air, and the sun was just rising. It was a beautiful sight.

Something caught his eye. A small table was standing in the middle of the deck.

_I wonder who put that there?_

Curiosity overtook him and walked over to check it out. On it was a single envelope. Written in blood-red ink were the words:

**_For the Crew of the Destiny’s Bounty_ **

Garmadon knew what it was then. He wondered if he should call for Wu. He’d still be asleep, wouldn’t he? Actually, knowing his brother, he’s probably been up all night meditating to try and find Lloyd. Plus, he didn’t want to be alone when he saw the contents of the envelope. So he went back below deck to hunt down his brother.

Just as he suspected, Wu was meditating in his room, his back to the door. Garmadon knocked lightly on the door, slightly afraid to disturb him. He heard Wu sigh.

“Anything,” Garmadon asked tentatively.

“No, nothing,” Wu replied, clearly frustrated. “It’s as if they’ve vanished. I can’t find a trace.”

Wu turned to face him. “What is it that you need me for, brother?”

“There’s a message above deck. I…I didn’t want to open it alone.”

His brother nodded, sympathy showing in his eyes. “I see. Well, let’s go read this message, then.”

Garmadon led the way to the table. He picked up the envelope, and hesitated. Did he _really_ need to know what was inside here? At a nod from Wu, though, he took a deep breath and gathered up the courage to open it, careful not to damage the contents.

Inside were two more photos and a letter. Garmadon picked up the photos first, and nearly threw up.

The first was of Lloyd. He was unconscious, but every muscle was locked up in agony. It appeared that he was shaking, as the picture seemed slightly blurry. He handed the picture to Wu, who took one glance and laid it face down on the table.

The second was worse. It was a close-up of Lloyd’s back. Carved into it was a ragged spiral, a symbol the two brothers knew all too well. The Tribal Symbol of the Hypnobrai. It looked brand new, it was even still bleeding. The part that worried Garmadon the most was the slight green tinge the blood had, as if something _else_ had been mixed in.

Again he handed it to Wu, who placed it face down the table. He reached for the letter next. It was specifically addressed to him.

**_For: Lord Garmadon_ **

He opened the letter.

          **_Dear Lord Garmadon,_**

**_I hope this finds you well. You wouldn’t want to miss out on an update about Lloyd, would you? Did you like the drawing? The blade I used was drenched in Venomari/Fanpyre poison mixture. You know all too well what THAT feels like, don’t you? Oh, and something else to worry about. Turns out Skalidor DIDN’T break the boy’s ribs, so I did. And judging by the sound of his breathing, I do believe one punctured a lung. You better hurry, Garmadon. He might not survive to the end of the week._ **

**_Scales, Rightful Ruler of the Serpentine_ **

Garmadon’s hands shook. He’d annihilate that snake the next time he laid eyes on him. Wu gently pried the letter from his hands and read it over himself. Garmadon barely noticed. He was fuming. He’d make Scales regret he’d ever came out of his tomb. He promised.


	10. Chapter 10

Kai and the rest of the Ninja, including Nya, listened, horrified, as Sensei Wu read the letter aloud. Garmadon had left the second it was mentioned, and Kai had a sneaking suspicion he was crying. He didn’t judge. The Fire Ninja just couldn’t muster up any hostility toward the old man, either. Before, it was different. The guy had kidnapped his sister and used her as leverage to get what he wanted.

Then, when Wu brought him back, he couldn’t understand how he could have feelings for his son. Wasn’t he supposed to be evil? Kai thought that, by defeating the Dark Lord, he’d become the Green Ninja and everything would be alright. But when _Lloyd_ was revealed to be the Chosen One, Kai saw the enormous pain flash in Garmadon’s eyes. He’d lost his brother by turning evil. Now he was going to have to battle his own son to the death.

The Red Ninja just felt bad for him now. His family was in shatters. His father was dead. His wife left him. His brother was on the opposite side, and his son was dying. Kai was going to try and make sure that _that_ piece didn’t turn to dust.

Every single one of them turned away when they were showed the pictures. Jay even threw up.

Kai felt his infamous temper rise up, shoving down the fear for Lloyd. If Garmadon didn’t kill Scales first, he _would_.

The hotheaded Fire Ninja stormed out of the Bridge. He heard Nya call after him, but he ignored it. He had revenge on his mind.

He stomped into the room the five Ninja shared and slammed the door. He half cringed when he heard something crack. He climbed the ladder of his bunk and flopped onto the mattress. He was fuming. Scales actually had the _nerve_ to send a letter and _gloat_. The overgrown worm was proud of what he’s done.

Kai felt an overwhelming urge to break something. He didn’t want to damage the Bounty; it was their home, and besides, when they didn’t have it, things didn’t go so well, so he grabbed one of Jay’s gliders he’d made all of them a while back, put it on, and climbed back onto the deck.

He positioned himself at the gap in the rail and got ready to jump when he heard the pounding of footsteps and a couple gasps. He turned around.

“Kai,” Cole cried out. The Fire Ninja could hear the fear in his voice, but ignored it. His mind was to consumed with anger.

“What do you think you’re doing,” Jay finished. None of them saw the glider on his back.

“Sorry, guys. I don’t want to hurt you. I’ll see you all later.”

He heard his sister call out to him, but it was too late. Kai leaned backwards and fell into open sky.

When he was no longer surrounded by clouds, and he could see the trees hurtling towards him did he open the glider. His free fall slowed significantly and he could control his descent more. After a slow flight down that almost made Kai drop the glider and free fall down (he was that impatient), he touched down.

There was a ten-minute-long struggle to get the glider _off_ that made him really wish he still had the power to burn things at will. When the thing was finally gone. Kai started stomping through the forest. His temper was really worked up now, and would take a _lot_ to calm him down again.

He punched a tree, and watched it crack around his fist. A couple of pieces of bark fell off. He pulled back and punched it again, and just started to pound into the tree until it broke under the force. Kai watched it fall, breathing heavily. He heard a crack echoing behind him and he spun around, and what he saw made his rage burn brighter than the sun.

A lone Serpentine was standing there, frozen at the sight of the Fire Ninja. It was from the Venomari Tribe; the poison-green scales and four eyes were tell-tale signs. Kai’s hands clenched into fists. They both just stared at each other for a long time, until the snake did the smart thing: it turned tail and ran.

Kai immediately sprinted after it, and it didn’t even make it two yards before He tackled it to the ground. Kai flipped it over so they were facing each other. The Serpentine’s yellow eyes were filled with fear. The Ninja punched it in the face, for good measure and to release some of his pent up anger. Trees don’t fight back.

“Where’s Lloyd?” Kai’s voice was low, almost a growl.

“I-I-I d-d-don-n’t kn-kn-kno-ow,” the snake stuttered, it’s eyes focusing on anything but the Ninja on top of it.

“I’m not gonna ask again” Kai pressed closer, speaking through clenched teeth. “Where is Scales keeping him?”

“I-I-I real-really d-don’t kn-know!” The Serpentine focused on him, now. “On-only the-the Gen-generals an-and those-ose in hi-his inner cir-circle kn-know. All he t-t-told the re-est of us is tha-that he’s in o-one of the o-old Serp-serpentine-ine t-tombs.”

_Of course. Why didn’t we think of that?_

The now relatively calm Fire Ninja punched the Venomari snake again, knocking it out cold. He stood up and jogged back to his original position by the tree he knocked down.

_I’ve learned where Lloyd relatively is. I’ve got to tell the others! One problem: I don’t know where they are._


	11. Chapter 11

To say Lloyd was in pain would be a major understatement. He was in _agony_. He was awake, yet barely conscious. He saw everything through a hazy fuzz. He couldn’t even breath most of the time. The Green Ninja was on the brink of death.

He was vaguely aware of the metal door slamming shut, and the sound of angry hissing. He wanted desperately to sleep, but knew if he did, he might not ever wake up.

Lloyd didn’t even try to stop the cry of pain when the blue blur also known as an enraged Scales in front of him punched him the chest. He suddenly stopped being able to breathe as his broken rib was shoved further into his already damaged lung. The hissing continued.

After thirty seconds of gasping like a fish, Lloyd finally was able to take a deep, shuddering breath, which quickly turned into a coughing fit. He couldn’t take much more of this. His body wouldn’t be able to handle it.

When his coughing subsided, he heard the door slam shut again. He closed his eyes. He wanted to sleep so badly.

Lloyd shook himself awake. No, he couldn’t. The door opened again, but didn’t shut. He expected to hear Scales again, but what he got frightened him much further.

“Hello, little boy,” came the deep, gravelly tone of Skalidor. “I hear Sssscalesss has marked you asss belonging to _hissss_ tribe. Well, I want _my_ shhhhhare.”

The weak Ninja knew exactly what the Constrictai General meant. He knew what was coming next. He tried to brace himself, but nothing could prepare him for the burning sensation that ran through his blood once more. He couldn’t help but scream, even in his weak, delusional, and oxygen deprived state.

After many long and agonizing minutes, Lloyd now sported the triangle of chain links that represented the Constrictai Tribe on his back.

He though he couldn’t breathe before. That was easy compared to this. His whole body was screaming at him to do something, to stop this torture. He couldn’t, though. He was trapped, with no way out. He was dying, slowly.

The Constrictai General left, and Scales came back in, acting a lot calmer, but fury still blazed in his eyes.

“It appearssss that the Ninja have learned that we’re in one of the Serpentine tombssss,” he hissed. “But by the time they dissscover which one, we’ll be long gone.”

_No! If we move, the others won’t be able to find me in time. That was my one chance of maybe making it through this alive. Now, I’m as good as dead._


	12. Chapter 12

_That boy just jumped off the ship while we were above cloud level! No way he survived that! I don’t know why they’re bothering._

As soon as Kai purposefully fell off the ship, everyone started scrambling around. Nya, as he learned the girl’s name was, immediately pulled the ship into a dive, leveling them out as soon as they were below the clouds and could see Ninjago far below them.

Personally, Garmadon didn’t understand what the fuss was about. The boy would _never_ survive a fall like that. He’s sure to be dead. Of course, he didn’t voice his opinion. He was sure to get thrown off if he did. Garmadon couldn’t afford that. He still needed their help to find his son.

The Ninja were watching the forest below them for any sign of Kai. Garmadon almost spoke up and told them it was hopeless, when one of the tallest trees fell over with no sign of a cause.

The three remaining Ninja grinned at each other.

“Kai,” they said in unison.

Kai was sitting on the newly formed tree stump, trying to think of a way to contact he others, when the unmistakable roar of the Bounty’s jets scared him half to death.

“Guys! How did you find me,” he questioned, jumping up when the flying ship landed.

“We saw the tree fall,” Zane responded, “and immediately knew it was you.”

“Why are you so excited, Kai,” Cole asked, jumping down from the deck. “You look like you just discovered where Lloyd is.”

“That’s because I have.”

Everyone froze and looked at him.

“Well don’t just drop a bomb like and shut up,” Jay cried out. “Where is he?”

“Also, how did you figure it out?” Garmadon was staring at him. That was the only pair of eyes that made the Fire Ninja uncomfortable, even though they were filled to the brim with hope.

“After I punched the tree down, I turned around to go after another one, but there was a Serpentine right behind me: a Venomari. It ran almost as soon as I saw it, but I tackled it and forced it to tell me where Lloyd is.”

“Well, tell us where, Kai, don’t stop now!” Cole practically shouted at him.

“Scales is keeping him in one of the Serpentine tombs. The snake I caught didn’t know which one; said only the other generals and Scales’ inner circle knows. But there’s only five tombs. We’ll be sure to find him.”

]“Of course, why didn’t we think of that,” Garmadon, remarked, face-palming himself.

“That’s what I thought,” Kai exclaimed.

“Wow, we must be really dense to have missed that,” Cole said, rubbing his temple.

“Then, tomorrow, we search the Serpentine tombs,” Sensei Wu said, speaking up for the first time.

“Tomorrow? We don’t have time to do it tomorrow! Lloyd needs us to save him _now_!” Kai wondered what made Sensei think it was a good idea to do it tomorrow. After all, he was the one who said ‘Never put till tomorrow what can be done today.’

All Sensei did was point at the sun with his staff. “The sun is setting, and you boys need your sleep. You must be at full strength if we are to rescue my nephew.”

The four Ninja bowed. “Yes, Sensei.” It was obvious none of them were happy about it, especially Garmadon. He looked ready to kill his younger brother for putting the rescue on hold. Even Wu himself didn’t look happy with the decision.

As the Ninja all piled back on the ship and got ready for bed, Kai couldn’t help but think of Lloyd. He was sure the others were doing the same.

_Don’t worry, kid. Wherever you are, whichever tomb you’re in, we’ll find you._


	13. Chapter 13

****Lloyd struggled weakly in the strong grip of Scales. His hands were cuffed in front of him with Venge Stone. It’s not like he had enough energy to even _use_ his power. He was being forced to walk down a long corridor in what he now recognized as the Anacondrai tomb.

_It would’ve taken weeks to carve all this out. I spent a lot of time here with Pythor before I moved in with the Ninja. This was definitely not here before. Scales must have been preparing this for a long time._

His lungs were burning with the effort of just staying upright, let alone walking. His breaths were crackling, causing Scales to look back every few seconds.

_Huh. Guess he really doesn’t want me dying on him. He’ll lose all leverage against my father and the Ninja._

Lloyd stumbled to a stop as Scales halted as well. They were standing in front of a large sarcophagus, made out of Venge Stone, and just big enough to fit him. Little holes, not quite big enough to fit his hand through, were placed at even intervals along the sides. It was being guarded by four Serpentine, one from each tribe.

_Wait._

_Oh…_

_Just big enough to fit me…_

His suspicions were proven correct as Scales picked him up and placed him in the open sarcophagus. He just didn’t have the energy to fight back. The lid was placed back on, and Lloyd was sealed into darkness. The only light came from the breathing holes.

The sarcophagus shook violently, jarring his ribs and sending fresh waves of pain up his body, as it was picked up. They started to march out of the tomb, and to who-knows-where.


	14. Chapter 14

“They’re not _here_!”

Garmadon kicked a rock out of his way. It bounced of the tomb wall and hit him straight in the jaw.

“Ow!” They were standing in the last unchecked tomb. The Anacondrai tomb. Yet there was nothing here.

The Dark Lord rubbed his now bleeding cheek and muttered angrily, kicking another rock aside.

“Do not worry, brother. We will find him.” Wu attempted to calm him, but his soothing words only made him angrier. Some would argue he’s even more temperamental than Kai.

“Don’t tell me to _calm down_!” Garmadon shouted, waving his four arms around. “It’s not _your_ son at stake!”

“No, but he is still family. I’m just as worried as you are, to be honest.”

His rage faded quickly. Then, he did something that took them both surprise, something he hadn’t done in _years_ , since before he was bitten.

He gave his brother a hug.

“I’m so scared, Wu.” Garmadon’s voice was soft now, only meant for his brother’s ears.

“I know; I think we all are. There’s nothing wrong in admitting it,” Wu said, returning the hug. It was a little strange, since Garmadon had four arms, but it was comforting all the same.

“Hey, look, I found something!” Garmadon released his brother and followed the Ninja, who were flocking to the blue one, Jay.

He was gesturing to a large boulder. At first glance, it didn’t appear to be anything special. Garmadon almost dismissed him as delusional. But then he looked closer. The edges of the boulder were smooth; as if it’s been rolled back and forth a bunch of times.

“Uh, Jay,” Kai said, “That’s just a rock.” Jay opened and closed his mouth like a fish, not knowing what to say.

“No, it’s not, don’t you see,” Garmadon spoke up, deciding to be generous and save the Blue Ninja from embarrassment. “The edges are smooth; this rock has been rolled back and forth quite a lot.”

He stepped forward and placed all four arms on one side and started to push. It moved a little, but not much.

“Well, don’t just stand there, one of you help me!”

Cole, the Earth Ninja, moved forward, and, together, they rolled the heavy boulder away, revealing a long corridor.

“Good work, Jay,” praised Wu. “Excellent eyes for spotting that.” More quietly, he added to Garmadon, “And thank you, brother. If you didn’t speak up, we would’ve been here all day waiting for Jay to find his words. Not a usual occurrence. Most of the time it’s hard to get him to _stop_ talking. But Lloyd’s absence has taken a toll on us all.”

Wu patted his shoulder once, then followed the Ninja into the tunnel. Garmadon took a deep breath, and followed.

The corridor was definitely long, and many doors on either side. It was wide enough that the six of them, the Ninja, Wu and himself, could walk along side by side.

It was the door at the very end that interested him the most. It was purely metal, and Garmadon got a sick feeling of dread whenever he looked at it.

When they reached the end, he was the one directly in front of it. He reached a hand out to open but hesitated. He had a feeling he knew exactly what this room contained. He opened the door.

It was the Venge Stone room from the photos of Lloyd. Exactly what he thought it was, but it still came as a shock. He leaned on the doorframe for support. The set of chains that held his son in place were still hanging in the center of the room, but what sickened him the most was the pool of blood beneath them. Lloyd’s blood.

“This is the place,” Kai said.

“You mean _was_ the place. Where’d they all go? Did they know we were coming and scram?” Cole sounded as confused as Garmadon felt. Where _were_ they?

After a moment, Kai pounded a fist into the rock fall. “That son of a–” He muttered a series of profanities under his breath. “It was the Venomari I caught! After it woke up in the woods it must’ve high-tailed it here to warn Scales. Which means…” He swore again. “It was part of Scales inner circle! I _knew_ I shouldn’t have let it walk away!”

Suddenly, Zane stiffened and his eyes glowed blue. He started beeping, alerting the others.

“Huh? What is it, Zane,” Jay asked.

“My falcon spotted Scales and four other Serpentine, one from each tribe, heading toward the Caves of Despair.”

“Oh, great. That place is constantly collapsing. We’ll–”

“There’s something else,” Zane interrupted Jay’s rant. “The four other Serpentine…they’re carrying what looks like a sarcophagus made out of Venge Stone. By my calculations, it is a perfect fit for Lloyd, and I’m reading a heat signature inside.”

“My son…We _have_ to go after them!” Garmadon was almost begging his brother. They had a perfect opportunity. Lloyd might not be able to last much longer.

“And so we will. Everyone, back to the Bounty. We’ll cut them off the Caves. Then…we take back Lloyd.”


	15. Chapter 15

Kai was bouncing up and down with anticipation. They finally had him. They know where Scales is going and they were going to meet him there. On foot, from the Anacondrai tomb to the Caves would take about a day. On the Bounty, only a couple of hours, but they had to go the long way around, to avoid being spotted or heard by the Serpentine. So it would take closer to five or six hours.

“Are we there yet,” Jay asked for the fifty millionth time.

“For the last time, Jay, _no_! Be patient, would you?” Cole sounded as exasperated at the Lightning Ninja as Kai felt.

“I can’t help it! We’re finally rescuing Lloyd, after, what, four days! I was dying on the inside!”

“I think we all were,” Kai said. “But imagine how Garmadon feels. Lloyd is his son. He’s the most precious thing in the world to him, and, to make matters worse, they have to battle to the death one day. I think we’ve got it off easy.”

“Wow, I guess I’ve never really thought about that.” Jay was finally quiet, watching the desert of Ninjago fly by beneath them. For a whole hour, no one spoke. It should be a world record for how long Jay’s been quiet. He’s not even quiet when he’s asleep; he either talks in his sleep or snores the whole night. Finally, the Blue Ninja spoke up again:

“Do you think Lloyd’s alright?” His voice was quiet; Kai could just barely hear him.

“I mean,” he added, “What if Scales faked everything, just to make us worry and freak out? Lloyd could be okay!”

“Sorry to burst your bubble, Jay,” Cole said. “But those pictures looked pretty real to me.”

“What about the letter, then?” The poor guy sounded desperate now. “He still could’ve been lying about breaking his ribs and puncturing his lung.”

“I doubt it,” Zane spoke up. “Did you see how his lips were blue in that picture? He wasn’t getting enough oxygen. I’d say that is a very real fact.”

“Oh…” They all went quiet again. Several hours later, none of them had moved from their positions looking over the railing of the ship. Nya’s voice over the intercom jarred them all out of their silence.

“If you look to the front of the ship, you will see we’ve arrived at the Caves of Despair. Ahead of Scales, too.”

She landed the Destiny’s Bounty, and everyone hoped off the ship, making their way toward the entrance to the Caves.

“Now,” Kai said. “All we have to do is wait.”

 

Lloyd was jarred yet again as the Serpentine stopped. By now, he was used to having every little bump against his body send waves of pain through him. It happened every thirty seconds.

“We’re here,” Scales said, and the Serpentine carrying his sarcophagus started up again, jostling him in the process.

A few minutes later, he heard a loud cry. It was muffled, but it sounded familiar. His mind was too fuzzy with the pain of his ribs and back to focus on it. The Serpentine stopped. Everything was silent for a long time.

A loud, piercing whistle echoed through the air, emanating from right in front of him. That could only mean it was Scales. Then chaos ensued. A humongous uproar started outside, and the familiar battle cries were lost in the clamor.

Out of nowhere, Lloyd felt temporarily weightless. Then the sarcophagus hit the ground, and his head bounced of the lid. Everything went black.


	16. Chapter 16

Garmadon watched as the group of Serpentine made their way toward the caves.

“Zane, what about that heat signature from earlier?”

“It is fading. Lloyd is most likely in that sarcophagus, and, if he is, he’s dying.”

Garmadon’s grip on the rock tightened. He nearly exploded when they stopped. He couldn’t take it any longer. He started to get up, but a strong grip on his bottom left arm stopped him. He looked back to see Wu holding him in place.

“Patients, brother. Just a little longer.”

He felt his muscles tighten. “Fine, but as soon as they’re with earshot, I’m going out and giving the snake a piece of my mind.”

Wu nodded, and Garmadon sat back down. His entire body was on edge. His nerves couldn’t take much more _waiting_.

When he could see the markings on Scales’ head, he jumped up and ran from their hiding place. He tuned out the Ninjas’ quiet protests.

“SCALES,” he roared. The Serpentine stopped in their tracks. The Ninja and his brother flooded out behind him. Nothing was said for a long time.

Garmadon saw the Hypnobrai General bring his hand to his mouth and a loud, piercing taxi-cab whistle echoed in the dry, desert air.

They seven residents of the Destiny’s Bounty turned as a rumbling sound came from the Caves behind them. At first, he thought it was just another cave-in, but then the entire Serpentine army flooded out, the three remaining Generals leading the charge. The air filled with the sound of thousands of hissing, blood-thirsty snakes.

“You take on the Serpentine,” he called above the mighty chorus. “I’ve got Scales.”

Jay, Cole, Zane and his brother all used Spinjitzu and ran off to take on the massive army. Nya called her suit and hopped in, slashing through the masses with her giant katana. He himself was ready to charge through the crowd and find Scales, when something grabbed his wrist.

Kai was there, and Garmadon could see the fury burning bright in his eyes. “Let me help you. Scales may have taken _your_ son, but he took _my_ brother.”

The Dark Lord nodded once, and turned back around just in time to see the Venge Stone sarcophagus hit the ground. A fury rivaled only by the temperamental Fire Ninja beside him rose up, and he plowed through the throng of snakes, using his dark purple Spinjitzu.

Once he stopped spinning, he could see Scales trying to make a break for it, dragging the sarcophagus behind him.

_Not on my watch._

          Kai stopped spinning as well and followed Garmadon’s gaze. The Red Ninja’s own gaze hardened. In an unspoken agreement, they both moved toward him, shoving anyone and everyone out of their way. You could _smell_ the blood-lust emanating from the two.

When Scales finally spotted them, they were only a few feet away. His eyes widened, and he abandoned the sarcophagus, slithering away at full speed.

In one swift movement, Garmadon pulled a sword from the hands of a dead Serpentine warrior, jumped, using Spinjitzu to propel himself even further, and landed right in front of the blue Hypnobrai General. With the force of his own momentum, Scales couldn’t stop himself in time.

The sickening _shink_ as the snake impaled himself echoed across the battlefield. The other end of the sword was poking out of his back. Every single head turned their way. Garmadon was aware of the remaining Ninja, Nya, and his brother all pushing their way to the front of the circle that had formed around him, the snake, and the sarcophagus.

He pulled the sword out slowly, it making a horrible grinding noise as it rubbed against the scales of the Hypnobrai General. The snake’s eyes were wide, staring at the weapon being removed from his gut.

          When it was finally removed, Garmadon took a step back. Scales was still staring at the spot where the sword was, the gaping wound pouring blood and staining his once-blue scales a deep red.

Then he finally looked up and stared the four-armed man straight in the eye. Nobody moved.

Out of nowhere, Scales fell into a fit of coughing, causing the wound to convulse and more blood to flood out. When he looked up again, there was a trickle of blood running from his mouth. The snake spat a glob of the thick, red liquid at the Dark Lord’s feet. Then he promptly collapsed to the ground, using his arms to support himself.

The fatally wounded snake started to laugh. It was delusional; something must’ve snapped in his head at the pain. The sound made many, including the Ninja, recoil, and make the circle wider.

“You’re too late,” Scales rasped, spitting out more blood. “The boy’s been on the brink of death for hours. He’s probably already dead.” He continued to laugh, and his arms started to shake. The ground beneath him was soaked in his own blood.

His arms finally couldn’t hold his weight any longer. The snake was weak from the loss of blood. He fell face first in to the crimson puddle, closing his eyes and letting out one final sigh. Scales, leader of the Hypnobrai, was dead.

Garmadon nudged the corpse with his foot, just to make sure. The snake didn’t move. He looked up to face the army of Serpentine, and wiped the blood off his blade and onto the dead General’s back.

The Serpentine scattered. All that was left were a few bodies and the remaining Generals. He raised his sword. They slithered off, following what was left of their kind.

Garmadon’s attention was immediately directed to the Venge Stone sarcophagus. He rushed to it and pulled off the lid. His heart nearly stopped.

Lloyd’s face was pale, a small trickle of blood trailing from the corner of his mouth. A large purple welt was on his forehead, and his blonde hair was dirty, matted with sweat and blood. His hands were cuffed in front of him with Venge Stone.

Garmadon sat cross-legged on the ground and pulled his son into his lap, easily breaking the cuffs with the inhuman strength granted to him along with four arms. He wiped Lloyd’s hair out of his eyes, and brought his head down to listen and hear if his son was still breathing.

He was, and Garmadon sighed with relief, ignoring the Ninja’s little cries of happiness. As he listened, though, he heard Lloyd’s breath hitch once, and stop.

His whole body tensed. “No…” he muttered. “No, no, no, no, _no_!” Garmadon could feel his heart beating at a record speed. This isn’t happening. This _can’t_ be happening!

Wu rushed forward, holding a small cup. “Make him drink this,” he commanded. “It’s a special healing tea I keep on me at all times in case of emergencies. I think this qualifies.”

Garmadon took the cup with shaking hands, moving slowly as to not spill it. Every drop was needed to save his son.

He gently opened Lloyd’s mouth and poured the tea down his throat. Everyone held their breath.

Long after everyone, excluding Garmadon, had thought it failed, that it hadn’t worked, Lloyd took a shuddering breath and his eyelids fluttered and opened, revealing hazy and unfocused eyes.

“Son…” Garmadon couldn’t describe how he was feeling as he held his son close. The word he chose was euphoric. “You’re alive!”

“Hey, Dad.” Lloyd’s words were muffled by his father’s shoulder, and slightly slurred. Garmadon felt him wince. “Crushing me.”

“Sorry.” He relaxed his death grip slightly. Suddenly, Lloyd started to convulse in his lap, and his face twisted up in agony.

“What’s happening? What’s wrong with him,” Garmadon asked in a slightly shrill voice as his son cried out.

“It hurts; make it stop!” Lloyd called out, making the Dark Lord wince. Wu stepped forward again.

“Relax, Lloyd; that’s the bone mending itself. It will hurt.” The long-time Sensei placed a hand on the Green Ninja’s forehead and the boy let out a breathy sigh and fell back into a deep sleep.

“What did you do?” Garmadon asked as he stroked his son’s hair. Already the welt was fading.

“I put him to sleep, so he’ll be unconscious for the pain of healing,” his brother responded. “He’s been through so much already. It seems very cruel to make him suffer through the agony that is healing him. Only when the process is done and his body is fully restored will he open his eyes again.”

Garmadon closed his eyes and took a second to take it all in, still stroking Lloyd’s hair. He opened his eyes again and leaned down to whisper into his son’s ear.

“You’re safe now, son. Sleep.”


	17. Chapter 17

Lloyd woke on a soft bed.

At first he thought this was some sick, cruel joke Scales was plying on him. His chest no longer hurt, he could breathe normally, and he was home, on the Destiny’s Bounty.

As he looked around, though, he realized Scales could never pull something as realistic as this off. The snake had never even been _on_ the Bounty. Lloyd starting noticing little details that he’d never really acknowledged before now, like how Zane’s bed was perfectly made, and Cole’s was partially made, while Jay and Kai didn’t even bother. And his bed was placed in the exact middle between the two bunks. He even saw the ends of a burn mark on the wall sticking out behind a painting.   

Lloyd smirked at the memory. He was still little, Pythor had yet to awaken the great Devourer, so the Ninja still had their elemental powers, and he’d woken up an oversleeping Kai by placing the alarm clock right next to his ear and setting it off. The startled Fire Ninja had woken up fist burning and started blasting everything. If Lloyd hadn’t ducked in time, his head would’ve been fried instead of that wall. In a poor attempt of hiding the mark, Kai had placed the painting over it.

 _Wait, if_ I _spotted the edges of the mark, Sensei’s sure to have. I wonder why he let us off the hook._

Lloyd swung his legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand, but his legs were wobbly from disuse, and he had to grab the bedframe for support.

_Whoa, okay. How long I was asleep?_

After he got used to supporting his own weight again, he took a shaky step forward. He didn’t fall, but it took a while for him to make it over the bedroom door.

He stumbled along until he reached the bathroom. He stared, shocked, at his own reflection in the bathroom mirror.

Nothing was wrong with him, all his wounds were healed and gone. It was the stubble along his jawline that surprised him.

 _Now I_ really _want to know how long I was out._

After grabbing a spare razor and carefully shaving his face, Lloyd made his way onto the deck. Just as he expected, the four Ninja were there training.

“Hey, guys.” Lloyd winced at the sound of his voice. It was raspy and quiet from the disuse as well, so none of the Ninja heard him. He cleared his throat and tried again.

“Hi, guys.”

All four of them jumped and stopped what they were doing to turn and look at him. All of them looked shocked and relieved at the same time.

Suddenly, he was swarmed by them, and all of them started talking at once.

"OhmyGodLloydyourawake,” Jay shouted, talking at a million miles per second.

“Thank goodness you’re alright.” Cole gave him a quick hug.

“We were starting to think you’d never wake up. You’ve been sleeping for nearly three weeks.” Zane patted his shoulder.

“We missed you, kid!” Kai gave him a noogie.

“Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, back up,” Lloyd took a step back. He was feeling a little overwhelmed. “Three week? I’ve been out for three weeks? That’s, like, a month!”

“We know,” Cole said. “Like Zane said, we were starting to worry you’d never wake up.”

“You were pretty banged up,” Kai said. “You almost died”

“Correction,” Zane said. “You did die. You stopped breathing for a minute and thirty-seven seconds.”

“Yeah, and then Sensei put you in some weird voodoo trace that didn’t allow you to wake up until your body healed. It took a whole month, even with the help of some magic healing tea.” Jay’s explanation, as always, involved a bunch of crazy hand gestures.

Lloyd’s head swam with all the new information, but he had to ask. “What happened to Scales? Is he–”

“Dead.” He jumped at the sound of his father’s voice. He and Wu were descending the stairs that lead to the Bridge.

“Who–”

“I did. He should still be rotting away in the desert, if the vultures haven’t gotten to him first.”

Father and son stared at each other for a while. Then Lloyd ran and jumped into Garmadon’s arms, catching the older man slightly by surprise, but quickly returned the hug.

“I’m glad you’re finally safe,” he whispered.

“Me, too, Dad,” Lloyd whispered back.

Garmadon pulled back and held his son out at arms-length, top hands on his shoulders, bottom ones on his waist, and studied him. Suddenly, his face fell, and his eyes were filled with remorse.

“What’s wrong, Dad?” Lloyd was very confused. He was safe, now, right?

“I’m so sorry, son,” his father said at last.

“Sorry about what?”

“The scars wouldn’t heal.” Garmadon looked away.

“What sc…Oh…” Lloyd’s back involuntarily tensed. He could feel the ruined tissue stretch. The marks of the Hypnobrai and Constrictai were still there, and would remain there for the rest of his life. He smiled nonetheless.

“It’s alright, Dad, it wasn’t your fault,” he said, pulling his father into another hug.

“But I could’ve stopped it all from happening,” Garmadon cried, releasing his son. “If my stupid, stubborn pride had allowed me to say yes when Scales had confronted me the first time–”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Lloyd insisted. “Even if you did meet the demands, Scales probably would’ve kept me anyway. I’m valuable leverage against you guys.”

Garmadon muttered under his breath, but Lloyd still caught it.

“That’s exactly what Wu said.”

Lloyd couldn’t help but laugh. “If two people have told you the same thing, maybe you should listen to them. Especially if those two people are your brother and your son.”

The look on his father’s face when he said that was priceless, and made the Green Ninja laugh harder. “Besides, I’d still forgive you anyway.”

Garmadon gave him a huge grin, his entire face lighting up. But that look soon turned to horror as he was enveloped in a golden aura. Lloyd scrambled back, and even Wu took a couple steps away from his brother. When the light faded, everyone’s jaw dropped to the ground.

Garmadon was still standing there, but he had changed. His skin no longer was black, it was now the normal yellow color, and his second pair of arms had vanished. His jet-black hair had lightened into a grey, and he was wearing an old purple and white robe.

Cole recovered his voice first. “What…just…happened?”

“I…don’t know.” Lloyd had never seen his uncle at a loss for words. His father was just staring at his hands, flexing them.

“I feel…strange.” Garmadon looked up at them, showing off his slightly wrinkled face. “It’s a good strange. I no longer feel the impulse, the little voice at the back of my mind, pushing me to do the stuff I did. I’m…free.”

The grin returned. “The Devourer venom is…gone. I’m not evil anymore!” His grin was contagious, and Lloyd felt one of his own tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“I don’t know how or why this happened,” Wu said, approaching his brother again. “But it seems that Lloyd’s willingness to forgive you and love you, even if you caused him great pain, triggered some sort of…reaction. Your son…cured you, brother.”

Garmadon looked at him, still grinning. The whole group was; even Nya; Lloyd could see her behind the wheel.

“Now we can be a proper family,” the former Dark Lord said, the grin turning more shy. “I-I-I mean, i-if you w-want to–”

Lloyd pulled both Wu and Garmadon into one last hug. “I would love that.”

Kai couldn’t help but smile. The three of them just looked so…happy. The only family he had left was his sister. His dad had died only a few months before Wu ‘recruited’ him to be a Ninja. His mother had left just after Nya was born. She really was all he had.

Suddenly he was pulled into a group hug by Cole. “Come ‘ear, everybody. I’m glad to have you all as a part of my family.”

Nah, who was he kidding? Nya may be his only _biological_ remaining family, but Cole, Zane, and Jay were just as much a part of him now. After working, training, and fighting crime alongside them for about three years now, he knew them like the back of his hand. He loved them like the annoying brothers he never had. Now Lloyd, and maybe even Garmadon, has been adopted in.

 

 

 

This really was about family after all.


End file.
